


Center Stage

by FlowerCrowned



Series: Calum One Shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerCrowned/pseuds/FlowerCrowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum takes you to a concert of his- kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center Stage

"Calum," You whined. "Where are you dragging me to now? Make up your mind about where we're supposed to be."

"You're supposed to be anywhere but here so I have the other guys covering for me," He said dragging you down a hall.

"Okay, where are you supposed to be?"

"On stage."

"Do you know where that is?"

"Of course I do, (Y/N). Do you think I'd just drag you through hallways until I magically found the stage while trying to hide from the stage crew?"

"I'm starting to think so," You mumbled, before Calum spun around and pressed you into a wall.

"Don't doubt me. I always know what I'm doing. And you don't have to worry about a thing," He said before pulling away like nothing happened and speeding down the hallway again.

After walking around under the arena seemingly lost, you got to backstage where the rest of the band was waiting. The stage crew were giving the two of you glares but Calum pretended like nothing was going on.

"I want you to come on stage," Calum said after he had been handed his bass.

"What? I'm pretty sure that's not allowed. These people already hate me for making you late, I don't need them wanting to kill me as well."

"It'll be fine, you can sit on one of the amps, no problem. Please?" He asked, looking so innocent that you couldn't say no.

You sat down on an amp that was placed in front of Calum's microphone, with your chin in your hands, lost in thought while the boys played through part of their set.

When Michael broke a string on his guitar, Calum took the opportunity to come and talk to you. "I want to show you my dancing skills," He said, holding out a hand.

"Cal, you don't dance. Especially not when you're holding your bass."

"But I got better," He pleaded. "Here, I'll take the bass off."

"If you insist," You sighed, standing up after Calum had put his bass on a stand.

"Ready to see the one thing I learned about ballroom dancing?"

"Should I be afraid?" You asked, unsure of what Calum was even doing.

"Here. You hold on to my right hand and I'm going to spin you around."

You grabbed his hand and he spun you around so your back was resting on his chest and his arms were tangled with yours. You looked up and could have sworn he leaned in slightly before pulling away. Without thinking you started laughing. Dancing like that reminded you of your childhood.

"You're a great dancer," You whispered to Calum after turning around to face him, your fingers still intertwined.

"You're not half bad yourself," He replied with a smirk.

"Calum, gonna continue rehearsing with us?" Michael said, guitar now fixed.

"You should probably go and rehearse. I'll get out of the way," You said, retreating to your previous seat.

"Hey Cal. Calum! Focus. That's the third time you've messed up today. If this were the concert, they would boo you off the stage," A stage hand yelled at Calum. Luke pulled him aside to talk to him. You couldn't hear any of the conversation but the glances towards you told you exactly who they were talking about.

"Guys if you need me to go, I can. I want you guys to do the best you can," You said with a smile.

"You don't have to do that," Calum said coming to stand next to you.

"Well," Michael said, "Maybe if we use you as bait, we can get Calum to play better."

"Now what are you saying? Are you going to tie her up and the only way you'll let her free is if I play the set perfectly?" Calum asked, wrapping an arm protectively around your waist.

"I'll go before I have to be sacrificed for Calum's bass playing talent to come back."

"We'll talk after sound check," He sighed as you turned to walk off the stage. But before you could make it anywhere, he looped his fingers in your belt loop and pulled you back to him. "And don't go sneaking off with Ashton," He whispered. "He's been staring at you the whole time."

"Who knew you were the jealous type," You said, kissing his cheek and walking away.

"Flirt much?" Luke asked. You flipped him off which earned laughs from the others.

"At least I have a girl," Calum said.

"Luke, you should quit before he embarrasses the shit out of you," Ashton laughed into the microphone.

You walked off stage only to receive glares from almost everyone standing there. You decided it was best to just sit and wait for the boys to finish their set.

After the boys came off stage from their sound check, Ashton called out to you, "Hey (Y/N), can I talk to you?"

"Sure," You replied, his hand on your back leading you down one of the halls Calum had dragged you down earlier.

"You know Cal's gonna kill me for this," Ashton said when he stopped walking.

"Why's that? It's not like we're together." You and Calum had been friends and always ended up flirting with each other but that was it. He had made sure you knew the two of you were just friends.

"You guys aren't together? Then why are none of us allowed to spend ten seconds alone with you without an interrogation from Cal? He's never this protective over anybody, especially not a girl he's just friends with." You sighed, Calum had always been like that and you wondered why too.

"Calum's always treated me like that. I guess he thinks of me as a sister that really needs protecting."

"A sister? No, that's about the last thing Calum thinks of you as. He likes you. Whether or not he shows it, he really likes you. You're the only girl he's ever brought on stage during sound check. And we have been strictly told no one but the band is allowed on stage. So, you need to go ask that boy out, that is if you like him, because he has been crushing on you for all of this tour, if not longer," Ashton said with a smile. "I love him like a brother, but let's be real here, he's not going to ask you out. He likes you so much that he'd rather never date you than lose you."

"Thanks Ashton," You said, pulling him in for a hug.

"Anytime Y/N, now go get your man," He said, leaving his arm thrown over your shoulders as the two of you walked back to where the rest of the band was waiting.

"How is this supposed to help? It looks like we're together," You whispered to him, seeing Calum's angered stare.

"Just wait," Ashton whispered back, his lips lingering on your ear. You could see Calum becoming even more infuriated. To aggravate him even more, you turned back around to avoid his gaze.

"How much longer is this going to take?" You thought. You wanted Cal to be jealous, but you were running out of ideas. You were about to ask Ashton if it would be wrong for the two of you to kiss before you felt a hand wrap forcefully around your waist.

"Ash, we're gonna be right back," Calum said, before dragging you down the hallway. He walked until you were out of sight and then spun you so he was standing directly in front of you with your back pressed against the wall. "So you and Ashton?" He said, his voice low and deep. "I don't buy it." How close he was and the angry look made your breath hitch.

Before you had a chance to say anything, his lips had crashed into yours. The kiss was heated, him trying to tell you without words his thoughts and you trying to do the same.

He pulled away from the kiss and leaned his forehead on yours, "So, are you busy later? Because if not, I'd love to go on a date with you."

"I'd love to go on a date with you too," You said with a huge smile before leaning in to kiss him again.


End file.
